Silver
Silver is an action adventure series created by Alex Guy. It depicts the adventures of multiple characters, gifted with abilities and much fighting potential, travelling across different areas around the world, training to become the best, but must overcome obstacles and threats along the way. Story Arcs The Beginnings arc Keiichi starts his journey to become the strongest with his friends Chloe and Blaine, while becoming rivals with Azure. The protagonists are soon antagonized by the Chaos Agency, and its leader, Sakari. Azure teams up with Keiichi and his friends, and after training with Master Crimson, the Chaos Agency are defeated but Sakari unleashes nano bots that begin turning many people into mutants. Division X arc Shortly after the defeat of the Chaos Agency, Keiichi, Chloe, and Blaine are recruited by Division X to locate and capture various mutants to protect the world from the Alliance, but Azure senses that something is off. Agent Russell Johnson and Azure find that Division X are planning to use the mutants to take over the world. Keiichi, Chloe, Blaine, Azure, and Russell then team up with the Alliance to take down Division X. Thunder City arc Two years after the fall of Division X, Ruby decides to take on the Thunder City Tournament challenge and is joined by his rival, Sapphire. They encounter Firebrand and Oceana, whose rivalry threaten to take apart the entire region. After sealing Firebrand in the Fire Crystal and Oceana in the Water Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire enter the tournament, where Sapphire narrowly beats Ruby and faces off against Azure in the finals. Gold Orbs arc In the semi-isolated Corona region, Krystal and Meghan who are sent by Dr. Murphy to retrieve the Gold Orbs, which have been stolen Argento. Krystal and Meghan collect three of the six orbs, but the last three are stolen by mysterious entity who is in turn antagonized by Vessel. Krystal, Meghan, and Argento use the remaining orbs to purify Vessel, then shatter the orbs and defeating Aurelia. Krystal remains in her hometown, Argento leaves to "fix himself", and Meghan goes to Kingdom Island. Kingdom Island arc Azure gets a mysterious note from an unknown individual, revealing that Chloe and Blaine have disappeared. He heads to Kingdom Island and discovers that Dakera, the mystery sender, has rigged the entire island to explode. He rushes to find Chloe and Blaine, and is joined by Meghan. Dakera and the Chaos Agency and Division X remnants are defeated and the island is evacuated in time, but Dakera and Azure are turned to stone by a mythical creature. Mystery Adventure arc Kyotaro and his childhood friend Hikaru, two adventurers from Diamond City, start investigating claims of mysterious disappearances and mythical beings and are joined by Russell Johnson, now working for Helix. Bianco City arc Bianco Academy arc Blake and Alby enroll themselves into the Bianco Academy. World Tournament arc XYZ arc After the AXL Team discover the Seven Deadly Sins' intentions of awakening the titanic trio, X, Y, and Z, they send Xavier and Yvette to stop them, however they are constantly opposed by rebel Zane. After stopping the Seven Deadly Sins, Xavier and Yvette meet a new challenge in the form of the Eight Precepts of Death. They fail in stopping the titanic trio's awakening but Xavier and Yvette are able to send them into another dimension. However, the AXL Team's special task force, AXL-A, are allied with the two groups. Lightning City arc Evolutionary arc Cyrus and Mizuki. Characters * Keiichi Haven – The first protagonist of the series. * Chloe – One of Keiichi's closest friends. Her name is based off of the color green. * Azure '''– The cool-headed yet cocky rival of Keiichi. His name is based off of the color blue. * '''Blaine – The happy but rash best friend of Keiichi. His name is based off of the color yellow. * Russell Johnson – An agent from Division X who befriends Keiichi. During fights with the Alliance, Russell becomes suspicious of Division X and with Azure's help, he is able to gather evidence to expose the organization. However they are captured but eventually freed by Keiichi, Chloe, and Blaine and Russell helps fight Division X. After this, he goes off on his own to live a normal life. * Ruby – The well-meaning but slightly obnoxious protagonist of the Thunder City arc, and Sapphire's rival. His name is based off of the gemstone ruby, and is represented by red. * Sapphire – The calm, collected, but other times wild rival of Ruby. Her name is based off of the gemstone sapphire, and is represented by blue. * Crystal – An intelligent, energetic, and caring best friend of Meghan. Her name is clearly based off of the word crystal. * Meghan – The good-hearted, sly-minded and hasty but caring best friend of Crystal. Her name is based off of the gemstone pearl. * Argento '''– Crystal and Meghan's cold and distant rival, and Dr. Murphy's grandson. His name is based off of the metal silver. * '''Kyotaro – The calm, well-meaning, but often cocky best friend of Hikaru and love interest/rival of Kotone. * Hikaru – The kind-hearted, happy-go-lucky but rash childhood friend of Kyotaro. * Kotone – The elegant and spoiled member of a rich family, yet crafty and perky rival of Kyotaro. * Shadow – A determined resident of Bianco City with a strong sense of justice who finds peace in the form of Phoebe. His name is based on the word dark. * Phoebe – An outgoing and peaceful girl who awakens from a coma and befriends Shadow. Her name is based on the word light. * Blake – He is a student at the Bianco Academy whose quest is to become a master trainer. His name is based off of the color black. * Alby – He is a student at the Bianco Academy whose quest is to become a master detective. His name is based off the color white. * Xavier – A member of the the AXL Team, and partner of Yvette. His name starts with x, referencing the legendary beast X. * Yvette – A member of the AXL Team and partner of Xavier. Her name starts with y, referencing the legendary beast Y. * Zane – The hot-headed rival of Xavier and Yvette, obsessed with becoming stronger. His name starts with z, referencing the legendary beast Z. * Emerald – He is the son of Lightning City and Thunder City's mayors with a passion for fighting. * Cyrus – A wealthy and adventurous boy from East City skilled with the bō ''staff who meets Mizuki. * '''Mizuki '– A middle-class girl from the Gold region skilled at archery who meets Cyrus. Locations There are several cities and regions that appear in Silver. Most of the arcs featured mainly focus on a new region. Usually, the different regions are easily accessible from one another via land, as every region is on the same continent. Every region consists of several cities and towns that the protagonists explore Eastern Region The "Eastern" region is the main setting of the Beginnings, Division X, and Thunder City arcs. This region has no official name, and is only referred to as Eastern region by Meghan. Two main locations in the East region are East City and Thunder City. Corona Region The Corona region is the main setting of the Gold Orbs and Kingdom Island arcs. This region is based off the real life Japanese island of Kyushu. It features an abundance of smaller islands and a subtropical climate. Two main locations are District 65 and Kingdom Island. Gold Region The Gold region is the main setting of the Mystery Adventure arc. For the first time in the main series, the region was based on a place outside Japan, taking inspiration from New York City and Paris. Two main locations are Diamond City and Pearl City. Nova Region The Nova region is the main setting of the Bianco City, Bianco Academy, and the World Tournament arcs, and is the second largest region in Silver. This region is based off of New York City and Tokyo. Two main locations are Bianco City and Nova Island. Southern Region The Southern region is the main setting of the XYZ arc. This region is based off of France, namely Paris. Four main locations in the Southern region are Xeno City, Yugami City, Zyvetal City, and Mt. Titano. Western Region The Western region is the main setting of the Lightning City arc. This region is very similar to the Eastern Region and seems to be a factor towards their rivalry. Two main locations are Lightning City and Evershade City. Episodes TB01-TB15 - Keiichi, Azure, Chloe, Blaine DX01-DX15 - Keiichi, Azure, Chloe, Blaine, Russelll Johnson TC01-TC15 - Ruby, Sapphire GO01-GO23 - Krystal, Meghan, Argento KI01-KI10 - Azure, Meghan MA01-GR20 - Kyotaro, Hikaru, Kotone, Russell Johnson BC01-BC20 - Dark, Light BA01-BA30 - Blake, Alby WT01-WT10 - Keiichi, Azure, Chloe, Blaine, Ruby, Sapphire, Krystal, Meghan, Argento, Kyotaro, Kotone, Dark, Light, Omni, Crimson XYZ01-XYZ15 - Xavier, Yvette, Zane, Russelll Johnson LC01-LC15 - Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald EV01-EV23 - Cyrus, Mizuki